Love, War, and Egyptian Magic
by Goddess97
Summary: This is the sequel to E. M. Bryant97's beloved fanfic, "Two Brits, a Pinch of Luck, and Everything Mummy". As these two brits travel through time once more, they battle to finish their Junior year and to keep the biggest secret of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

_ ...Through all this, the gods of Ancient Egypt battle against themselves, choosing sides and ignoring their duties to mankind. Can Michelle and Elizabeth save the world from the very beings who swore to protect it?_

**A/N: So, as you may have realized, the original of this...It just wasn't working out for me. So...please read and enjoy!**

* * *

** Chapter 1: Dreams**

"You don't look as special as Anubis suggested. Then again, neither was the girl who summoned him." A beautiful woman with long, dark hair and luminescent wings said to me. "Isis," I said. "Goddess of magic, mother of mortals." Isis dipped her head in acknowledgement. "Elizabeth Princeton, sixteen year old mortal. Good evening."

Isis turned away. "The view is truly magnificent from up here. No wonder old Ra loved raising the sun." She sighed. "Dawn and Dusk is not the same without my uncle." She glanced at me and added bitterly: "But of course you wouldn't know the pain of losing a loved one, a fatherly figure."

I felt a need to address the goddess as though we were equals; as if we already knew each other. "Have I done something wrong, Isis? That trip to the past- was it a test?"

"Hm. You're cleverer than you look." She replied. "Michelle didn't even get that far."

"Michelle is still plenty clever." I huffed and glared at the goddess. "Why are you here, besides to insult my best mate?"

Isis laughed. "You've deduced that your...trip...was a test. What else?" I stared back and folded my arms. "We know each other. Anubis knew Michelle and I, because a god and a goddess wouldn't appear to just anyone."

"Very good, Elizabeth. Clever girl indeed." Isis folded her wings around her. She stared at me, her warm brown eyes frowning and icing over. "Yes, we do know each other. But it has been so long...you may not remember."

"What? What is it that I won't remember?" I leaned on the balcony, staring at the pink sky. Isis blinked, and her eyes glazed over. "Ah," she whispered. "Of course," I glanced to the goddess, feeling annoyed. She brought me all this way, during my study time, and starts ignoring me.

I wrapped my arms around my waist, feeling a chill. "Isis, how do we know each other? How can I know who you are, and feel so comfortable around you? We've never met, yet I know stuff about you professors don't teach their pupils."

The goddess of magic snapped into attention. Isis sighed. "Our talk has been cut short. Your mother wishes to have a word with you. Wake carefully, dear Cousin. And be prepared for my next visit. I will return, thought I know not when. Tell not one person, barring Michelle, of our meeting." She looked me square in the eyes. "It would not be wise."

"I understand, milady. Good day."

"Until next time...Cousin." Isis nodded again, and shimmered.

I woke up, breathing heavily. Mum was standing next to my bed, glaring down at me. I smiled nervously back. "Um...hi?"

"What in blazes were you doing in here?" She shouted. I snorted. "What, is taking a nap against the law, now? Or did I forget to put away the dishes?"

Mum's nostrils flared. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. "Have you honestly forgotten what today is?"

"Um...Friday?"

"Friday, the tenth of May, to be exact. And do you remember what happens today?"

I groaned. How stupid was I to forget! How in blazes could I forget such a big event- one my mother had been planning for two weeks? "You're getting married to Jonathan today." I said. "Six o'clock, was it?"

"Yes, in four hours. Where's your dress? And why isn't Michelle over, with her things?"

"I bloody don't know!" I shouted. "Probably helping her own mum and dad take care of your fiancée!" I shoved open my cupboard doors and waved my coral Maid- of- Honor dress in her face. "I'm going to Michelle's to get ready. I'll send Aunt Jamie over."

I carefully tucked the dress into a bag and slammed the bedroom door (and then the front door) as I exited our old apartment building. "And I thought we were getting a real house!" I shouted.

* * *

**A/N: So, I think that was definitely better than the original! I certainly, anbsolutely _loved_ this one! And you know what? It's _longer_ too! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello! So I decided to post chapter two today! I'm feeling so accomplished, for starting and finishing chapters 1 and 2 in less than a day!

* * *

I pounded on the door, still furious at my mum. Jacolin Daniels, Michelle's mum, opened the door. Jackie wasn't actually my aunt, but Michelle and I were at each other's homes so often, we were practically family. Aunt Jackie looked quite surprised to see me, despite the fact that I come over every day.

"Elizabeth, you're soaked! What happ-"

"Yeah, it's pouring. Mum needs your help getting ready. Where's Michelle?"

"She's in the kitchen with Jonathan. But shouldn't you be-"

"Change of plans. And Uncle Brian?"

"At work. Are you sure Julie doesn't want-"

"We had a row because I bloody fell asleep, okay?" I snapped. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. "You should really go, Aunt Jackie," I said quietly. "She's expecting you."

I left Aunt Jackie dumbfounded by the front door. Michelle poked out of the kitchen. "Mum, is everyth- hi Elizabeth!" Michelle grinned. "You better come in and help- Jonathan isn't giving in. And he keeps scouring the kitchen for some booze." A voice muttered and Michelle scoffed. "If you want to get married tonight, you will!"

I laughed. "Jonathan, you'd better be dressed smartly and sober in less than two hours. If not, I will tell my mother about your bad drinking habits and to call off the wedding!"

Michelle yanked me into the kitchen. "We need a second opinion. Jonathan's doesn't count because he's the one in it." I bit my lip to keep from laughing. "Oh, Uncle Jon, you look... Well, you're very..."

"I look stupid," Jonathan grumbled.

"Dashing," I corrected. "Very handsome. I think even Evy would agree, right Michelle?"

"Yes," she giggled. "Very handsome indeed."

Jonathan sighed. "I'm not one for dressing up, y'see?" I shook my head. "Uncle Jon, you just need to be more confident. Stand tall, shoulders back, and suck in that gut!" He sucked in his gut, but started holding his breath also. "No!" I shouted. "Dont hold your breath!" Michelle let out a string of giggles, plus an amusing snort. She covered her mouth with her hand. "Sorry," she giggled again. "But it's just too funny!"

Jonathan slumped his shoulders. I smacked his arm and stood straight. "I know it's different from what you are normally used to, but it's only for less than eight hours. As soon as Michelle's dad gets here, you can take off the suit and share a few cups of strong tea. Got it?"

Jonathan smiled a bit and glanced down. "So, when IS Michelle's dad getting here?" Michelle held up her wrist. "About half an hour, depending on traffic."

"Okay then. Uncle Jon, get changed out of your suit in the guest room. We'll have a quick snack when Uncle Brian gets back." I smiled deviously at Michelle. "Got any fish fingers?"

"In the freezer."

"What about custard?"

Michelle grinned, catching on. "Instant mix packets, in the pantry. Ready in five minutes, tops."

I laughed and addressed Jonathan.'s confused look. "It's a food combination we got from a show off the tele. We've tried to make it once, but we didn't get to eat the fish fingers."

"My mum said no to us having it for breakfast." Michelle said. "So this is really the first time.

"So go!" Michelle and I pushed Jonathan into the guest room along with a new change of clothes. We grinned at each other and burst out laughing. "That has got to be the funniest sight my eyes have ever seen." Michelle giggled. "Jonathan in a black suit, or the look on his face when we mentioned fish fingers and custard?" I asked. We started a new round of hysterics. "I wonder what he'll think when he sees us actually eating it!" I said, laughing hysterically. Michelle clutched her sides. "Stop!" She screeched.

I gasped for breath and maintained a solemn look on my face for five seconds. I burst out laughing again. "I can't stop!" We screeched together, and rolled on the floor. A door somewhere slammed and we stopped. Michelle acquired the hiccups and I started back up. "I- HIC- can't st- HIC- HELP- HIC!"

Uncle Brian helped Michelle up. "What in the world has gotten into you girls?" He wondered aloud. Michelle hiccuped again and I giggled. "Sorry," Uncle Brian shook his head. "Could one of you please tell me what is going on?"

Jonathan walked in, looking disgruntled in his blue polo and brown slacks. Michelle and I couldn't help but start laughing again. Jonathan glared at us and sat at the kitchen table. "They've been laughing at me since Elizabeth said I looked-" Jonathan showed a disgusted look. "She said I looked...dashing."

Michelle made a gagging motion; I giggled. Uncle Brian glared at us. "Sorry," we muttered together, and grinned. Uncle Jonathan growled. I cleared my throat. "How about that tea now?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! Wow, I'm so excited for this story! Third chapter already, and I only started a few days ago!**

* * *

Chapter III

Two hours and six cups of tea later, my stepfather- to- be was completely sober, though a little restless. "More tea," Jonathan grunted. I emptied the pot into my own cup. "Actually, you're going to meet my dad now." Jonathan knocked over his cup. "What?!" He cried. "Why's Mike coming? I thought he was across the Pond in the States!"

I folded my arms. "My dad is coming because my mum and I agreed that inviting him was for the best. You and Uncle Brian are going to drive to the airport to pick up him and his family." Uncle Jonathan groaned. "Who is included in his family?"

"Dad, his wife, Jordyn Amelia Wilson Princeton, and their daughter, Tracy Eliza Princeton. Trace is just a year younger than me. That shouldn't be a problem for you. Right?"

Jonathan squared his shoulders and nodded. "Right." Michelle put the cup into the microwave and faced the windows. "The sunsets are beautiful this time of year." She said quietly. "Summer sunsets are always the best."

"It stopped raining? I thought that storm would last forever!"

"Just like that night," Michelle commented.

I nodded. There was no confusion as to which night she was referring to. THAT night, the one that changed our lives forever. Michelle turned to me, eying her dad and Jonathan nervously. "Speaking of that night, there's something I have to tell you. Something really important."

"Me too. You want to go somewhere more...private?"

"Nah. Dad and Jon are leaving, so we might as well stay here."

And so we waited- half an hour- for Uncle Brian and Uncle Jon to leave. Kathy was with Aunt Jackie, at my apartment. No one was in the house, and no one was expected for another hour or so. I put the pot on the stove for more tea and faced Michelle.

"What's up?" I inquired cheerfully. "Besides the fact that my mum is hours away from marrying a bloke she met a month ago, I mean." Michelle chucked nervously.

You would never believe me."

"After everything we've been through? You seriously think that?"

Michelle laughed. "I s'pose your right. Well, this was really unexpected."

"Just tell me already!"

"Freddie Boath called a few days ago."

I groaned. "Aw common, I thought you were going to say something more interesting, like a god visited you in your dreams!"

Michelle gasped; I nearly choked on my tea. "How did you know?! I didn't even tell my parents or Kathy!"

"Isis came to me too," I said gently. "What did she talk to you about?"

"Nothing much. Said I- WE- were more special than we realized. Then there was something about a...family divided?" She shook her head. "Can't remember much. And you?"

"I knew her," I said quietly. "The trip Anubis sent us on, it all a test of a sort. And...she called me 'Cousin'. As if we were related."

Michelle sat quietly, staring out the window. "Kathy and I took a walk by the Thames last week." She said finally. "Even with all this confounded rain, it looked dried up, as if we'd been having a drought." I smiled slightly. "Things are always hard to explain. Maybe it'll be back to normal in a few weeks." Michelle nodded uncertainly. "I guess you're right. But I just can't shake the feeling that something bad is happening." She shook her head and laughed. "What am I saying? I must be going mad!"

"Positively bonkers," I agreed, giggling.

"Absolutely insane!" We laughed. Four raps on the door quieted us down. Four knocks sounded again and I snorted. "Four knocks," I giggled. "Don't let the Doctor answer it!" Michelle chortled. I got down from my place on the kitchen counter. "Did your dad lock the door?"

"No, he never does if someone's still here."

"Okay, just making sure. It's open!" I called. The door creaked open slowly. "Don't let the Master in!" Michelle screeched. I held onto the counter to keep from falling over. "I think we just broke a record." I gasped.

"Where's a Sonic Screwdriver when you need one!" Michelle grasped the table for support.

he footsteps grew louder and were closer. By the time the person reached the doorway, Michelle and I were on the floor from laughing so hard. "Honestly," the man's voice surprised us. "I think you two have been watching too much Doctor Who."

"You can thank Elizabeth for that." Michelle laughed, pulling herself up. "Nonsense!" I disagreed. "There is never such a thing as 'too much Doctor Who'!"

"That's chocolate and glitter, Liz." Michelle reminded me. I grinned. "Doctor Who, Merlin, and Harry Potter." I countered. The man walked over to me. "Elizabeth, you will always be the most insane person I've ever met."

"Thank you!" I replied cheerfully. Cody looked puzzled. "That wasn't really meant as a complement." I laughed. "I know," Cody looked to Michelle for help; my best mate only shook her head, hiding a grin of her own. "It's useless, Bryant. I've tried plenty of times to make her see sense. It never works."

"Who wants to be normal? It's so...boring." Cody kissed my cheek and helped me up. "Brian called me to check up on you two. He said, 'Knowing those two, they aren't even dressed yet.' And he was right. There are less than two hours left, and you're just laughing like there's no tomorrow."

"Well, how about you stand guard at the front door while Michelle and I get changed." Cody raised an eyebrow; I rolled my eyes. "Pinkie promise," I held out my pinkie, waiting for my boyfriend to link his own. Cody smirked.

"Do you, Cody James Bryant, pinkie promise to stand guard at the door until Elizabeth is dressed completely?" Michelle asked. Cody smiled down at me. "I do," he chuckled. Michelle turned to me. "And do you, Elizabeth Hyacinth Princeton, pinkie promise to be dressed in your Maid- of- Honour dress quickly, and without a hitch?" I smiled at Cody lovingly. "I do," Michelle bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud. "Then I pronounce you Pinkie- Linked!"

Cody winked at me. "Do I get to kiss my Pinkie- Link partner?" Michelle shrugged. "Sure, knock yourself out." Cody kissed me lightly, wrapping his arms around me. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Michelle fake gagging again. I pulled away, laughing. "Now go, I've got a dress to put on." Cody kissed my hand. "I'll drive you to your mum's if this infernal storm doesn't let up."

I frowned, ready to reply, but Michelle was already dragging me out of the kitchen. "Forty- five minutes!" She called over her shoulder. "Then we'll be ready to go!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow, I'm this far already? I seriously can****_not _****believe this! Okay, that's enough. Here you go!**

* * *

LWEM: Chapter 4

I took a deep breath. Mum patted my shoulder. "Keep your eyes on Cody," Michelle whispered. Mrs. Jones, my Calculus professor, started up the cd with the music (we had no organ or a piano). I smiled. Kathy started out first, tossing out pink rose petals. She started dancing halfway up the makeshift aisle, making everyone smile widely. Aunt Jackie went next, smiling tearfully at her talented young daughter. Michelle followed, and I, breathing deeply, stepped out into the yard.

It was Jonathan's idea to hold the wedding outside, in the grounds area for our apartment community. Our whole building was invited, along with close friends and family. Dad, Jordyn, and Tracy were in the second row on the left hand side. Dad grinned and gave a big thumbs up. I smiled more widely and naturally. I took my place next to Michelle, and watched my mum walk up the aisle.

She was beautiful. Her wedding dress was a different than the one she was married to Dad in. Mum told me this meant that she was leaving behind old memories to make room for new ones. She grinned and squeezed my hand before turning to face Jonathan.

No matter how much he said he hated the suit, I knew from the look on his face that it was worth getting married to my mum. Dr. Wallace, the pastor for the local Christian church, started on the vows. I glanced to Cody, who was standing next to Uncle Brian. My heart fluttered and I provided a weak smile. He grinned back and I melted completely. Honestly, I was surprised that I wasn't liquidated by the time Mum said 'I do' and kissed Jonathan.

I turned around and hugged Michelle. "My mum is married," I sobbed. "I know," Michelle patted my back. "But this means that you'll be staying with me for the honeymoon."

"What are we going to do for three whole months?" I laughed, wiping my tears. Michelle smiled mischievously. "Well, there are a few movies we haven't seen in a while." I gasped and started laughing. "Michelle! I thought we were done with those!" She grinned. "Did you honestly think I could just lock up two of the most amazing movies ever for the rest of time?"

I laughed. "No, I suppose not. But what about our end of year exams? We have to pass them all- with high marks- or we can't go to Oxford." I reminded her. Michelle nodded, thinking. "Speaking of Oxford...Has your brother got any cute mates there?" I laughed and nudged her with my elbow. "What happened to marrying Freddie Boath? I thought was top of the list."

A moment to explain the list: when we were twelve, Michelle created a list of blokes she fancied, updating it every year, New Year's Eve. And since The Mummy Returns was released, Freddie Boath acquired a spot near the middle. As Michelle discovered more movies and shows with Freddie Boath, the teen actor quickly escalated to first place. He's kept that spot in a record streak of a year.

Michelle laughed along. "Yes, he still has first place. But honestly, that was never meant to be."

"What wasn't meant to be?" Freddie stepped out from behind us. I grinned madly and pushed them along to the area set up for the dancing. Michelle blushed and sent one of her famous death glares my way. I nodded and set out to find my dad. He couldn't hide from me all night.

Jonathan cornered me down for the Daddy- Daughter dance, and I spotted Dad and Tracy on the dance floor as well. We traded a few times, but Jonathan kept stealing me back. I passed him off to Mum and stood contentedly on the sidelines, watching them waltz the night away. Cody took my hand. "It really is quite a beautiful night." He commented. I glanced up at my boyfriend and smiled. The way his golden hair shined silver in the moonlight and the tiny scar on his cheek caught my breath.

Cody kissed my cheek. "Has anyone ever told you that you look absolutely gorgeous in pink?" I blushed. "Darker colours suit me better than most." I noted. "But I suppose pink isn't too bad."

"I can't believe you're turning seventeen in a few months."

I turned around, startled. I relaxed and my face broke into a grin. "Hey Dad, how are you?"

"Feeling great. Such a shame I only got three hours to talk with your new father." He shrugged. "He seems like a good bloke. How long have they known each other?"

I froze. Even though there were plenty of people who didn't know Jonathan, I never expected to hear this question. "About about a year, I guess. But it feels like forever." Dad nodded and smiled ruefully. "I hope he's good to you both; he looks like he used to be an alcoholic." I cringed. "What makes you say that?"

"Not much, just that every time he passes the drink table, he hovers over the wine before taking a water. I've seen enough to know what that is."

"I'm sure you know very well how it is." I replied coldly.

"Elizabeth, please, you can't still be holding that against me!"

"I was _five_! Of _course_ I'm still holding that against you!"

"It wasn't my fault, honestly!"

"That you ditched Mum for a pretty Hollywood actress, and left her to raise two kids on her own?"

"I sent money every month!"

"You never bothered to come back and at least visit us!" I shouted. "The last time I saw you was April fifth, twelve years ago!"

"Don't you dare speak to me like that!" He thundered. "I am your father!"

"Not anymore, you're not." Jonathan said, putting his arm protectively around my shoulders. He smiled warmly down at me and kissed my forehead. His eyes, normally warm and happy, were cold and furious. "Michael, I think it's time for you to go," Jonathan said firmly.

Dad glared at Jonathan. "I think you'll find that I have more right to be here than you do."

"Wrong," Jonathan growled. "You gave up that right when you left _my_ daughter twelve years ago." I leaned into him and Jonathan smirked. "You haven't been part of Elizabeth's life since she was five years old. Does she think of you as her father still?"

"Absolutely not!" I huffed. Mum put her arm around Jonathan's waist and stared sadly at Mike Princeton, the man I used to call 'Father'. He held no right to that title anymore; I was proud to hand that over to Jonathan.

"I honestly thought having you here would be good for us all, Michael." Mum said. Mike stared back coldly at Jonathan. "I'm sorry I've ruined this night, Julia." He faced my mother, his former wife. "I really am happy for you. I mean it, Jules." Mike reached for my hand. "Bethy, I still love you so much. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you like I should have, and it was wrong. Can you forgive me?"

My eyes widened, my hands balled into fists, and I growled menacingly. "Don't you ever call me that again." He used Grampa's nickname. Not even Gramma carried it on, after he died. "How dare you use that name!" I shrieked.

"Liz, please-"

"Mum, NO ONE is supposed to call me that anymore. I made that clear five years ago!"

My hand grew warmer, and a few people screamed. Okay, more like everyone. Michelle came up from behind and whispered in my ear.

"Your hands are on fire."

* * *

**A/N: That was...something...wasn't it?**

**Liz: Yeah. Thanks for posting this for the whole world to see. -_-**

**Me: Yeah, sorry about that. But you wanted your story up, didn't you?**

**Liz: Not like- whatever. Go on with your mortal lives.**

**Me: You heard the girl, review and read!**


End file.
